Burn it down
by hitsuyackie
Summary: Todo se destruye, juzgan todos sin saber, y ahora ella se ha marchado la odio, la maldigo ojala nunca la hubiese conocido, témpanos de hielo empapados de un rojo sangre, todo se cobra si no es d mi propia mano de la de alguien mas... Den una oportunidad


**Los personajes son de JK, y la historia se me ocurrió mientra escuchaba la canción de burn it down de linkin park :3 grupo genial bueno espero que les guste**

_**Burn it down**_

_**By: Hitsuyackie**_

El daño que sentía dentro de si era irreparable las heridas sanarían poco a poco pero el recuerdo lo seguiría consumiendo tanto que las heridas se abrirían con solo pensar en ella, su recuerdo era precioso pro ella lo había manchado, ser había ido de su camino por voluntad propia y hasta eso había intentado hablar con ella, y ella se mostros fría y amenazadora.

-No quiero volver a verte, y hazme el favor de jamás volver a hablarme-

-Pero Rose, si es cierto que nunca te dije bien lo mucho que te quería, pero no es porque no lo sienta si no por lo difícil que es decírtelo, pero es así yo si te quiero-

-Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado Malfoy- Escupió mi apellido como si le quemase nombrarlo, acaso nada había significado el sin fin de veces que la abrace, que la bese y la acaricie, no soy la persona mas romántica eso lo se pero como quiere que lo sea si toda la vida me juzgaron por mi apellido sin dignarse a mirarme por lo que en realidad era, una persona que cuyo padre cometió un error y ahora carga eso como si fuera mio también.

-Esta conversación se ha acabado, adiós Malfoy- Al decir esto caí en la cuenta de que todo era inútil, a ella no le había importado yo en lo mas mínimo, no sé que buscaba de mi, burlarse, si eso era afectivamente lo logro, me enamoro y se marcho, no pude evitar ver su espalda mientras se marchaba, y caer de rodillas, me dolía el pecho, me llegaron las ganas inmensas de llorar y lo hice pero solo una lagrima surco por mi mejilla, era demasiado, no le daría la importancia que no merecía ella, nada merecía, la maldecía, maldecía la hora en que paso a un lado mio, y la mire ojos azules como los d ella solo se veían pocos veces y el color rojo sangre de su cabello era incomparable, así de incomparable era ella, y por algo tenia esos ojos y ese color de cabello, ojos azueles como un tempano de hielo, rojo sangre asemejando a acabar con cualquier persona que se cruzase por su camino.

Me levante y limpie mi mejilla, me marche de ese lugar y camine hacia la sala común de Slytherin, ya entendía por que estaba ahí, pensaba que tal vez era un error, pero no era asi albergaba en mi aquella ambición que cualquiera de esta casa poseía, la deseche, pero darse cuenta que solo había servido desecharla para que me hiciesen daño me daba cuenta que tenia que acabar con cualquiera que estuviese en mi camino.

Las semanas transcurrían y con ellas llego el fin de quinto año, mis calificaciones fueron perfectas, igual que las de ella.

No sabia por que pero sin importar que ella siguiera ahí en mi mente, con la diferencia que albergaba un odio inexplicable en mi interior, quería acabar con ella pagar con la misma moneda, hallaría el modo en que lo haría, solamente tenia que esperar la situación y momento indicado.

Llegando sexto año, llegaron un sinfín de miradas, michas chicas pedían que saliese con ellas, sentía que el Quiddich había rendido frutos, algunos me miraban con odio, mirada a la cual estaba acostumbrada, acepte algunas de aquellas invitaciones, y Salí con ellas pero no me sentía cómodo con ninguna simplemente, eran bonitas, pero no podía sentir lo que había sentido por Weasley.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Ella había seguido su vida normal, ahora andaba con un tipo llamado Wood. Al poco tiempo se escucho el rumor que Wood, la había engañado, me alegraba en lo mas profundo, no me lo cobre yo pero me sabia eso a venganza, a pura y verdadera venganza ya que no fue con cualquiera que la engaño fue con Zabini, solo sabia que Weasley le tenia un odio incalculable desde primer año, y por ello era bella la venganza, no por parte mía, si no por parte del mundo.

Cruzaba los pasillos rumbo a mi próxima clase, cuando se escucharon ligeros sollozos en el baño de niñas, se sabia que en ese se encontraba Myrtle, la llorona, entre pensando que podría ser alguien conocido o amiga mía, tenia a parte una ligera curiosidad de saber quien era, entre y mire a Rose Weasley de rodillas llorando, parecía que la estuviesen lastimando.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí- dije sabiendo que se molestaría con saber que me encontraba aquí.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, Malfoy- me grito, llegando a ver su cara estaba roja, se veía mal, frágil.

-Escuche sollozos y pensé que alguien se podía haber lastimado, pero veo que no es nada importante, me marcho- Me gire rumbo a la salida cuando escuche su grito.

-Si solo sirves para eso, ere un cobarde, verdad Malfoy- Me voltee y la vi, esos ojos como glaciares los odio, la odio, odio todo de ella.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que cuidado lo que pienses- Le dije mirándole a la cara, sus ojos se crisparon al igual que su expresión, pareció haber recordad que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que me había dicho ella cuando me dejo.

-Eres un idiota en verdad, Malfoy-

-Me da igual lo que pienses, tú no eres mas lista, mas bien me das lastima-

-Eres un idiota- se acercó y me intento pegar pero le agarre la mano con la que me intento golpear.

-Sabes me das lastima, eso es lo único que me das, es mas eres una persona prepotente y arrogante-

-Tu no eres mejor que yo, tu padre fue una persona horrible, y tu no has de ser mejor que el o me equivoco-

-Si así es como me consideras, que bueno eres una mas del montón, gracias Rose-

-Debes de ser igual al no negarlo, me voy Malfoy no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí-

-No ahora la persona que se marcha seré yo, quédate con tus ideas y tus estupideces, que yo no tengo por que soportártelas, adiós Weasley-

Me marche del baño, dejándola sola, aun tenia tiempo para llegar a clase y eso fue lo que hice.

Ella no me destruiría aquella paz que ya había creado dentro de mí.

Nunca más.

**Que tal un review? Si gusta hare el siguiente cap pro si no hasta ahí quedara depende bueno espero y les agrade **


End file.
